


The Battle

by Sissytobitch10seconds



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Addiction, Almost Drowning, Betrayal, Canon verse, Chats, Computers, Confessions, Dancing, Dave is gross, Failed Relationship, Gets fluffy at the end, Hanging, Hate, Hus - Freeform, Kissing, Love, Lusus, M/M, Morial, Pranks, Running Away, SBURB, Sadstuck, Sgurb, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Swearing, Teasing, Therapy, Transferred from Wattpad, cliffs, cum, driven to suicide, piles, rope, suicidal, worthlessness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/pseuds/Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: "I thought you hated him!""You don't deserve it.""You were already messed up enough."Eridan Ampora was never really liked by anyone, even his own lusus. He thinks that the person that he is in love with hates his guts even more than everyone else on the meteor does.Sollux Captor doesn't understand why his flush crush would feel that way, so he rolls with the black rom that was placed out for him.





	1. A Lost Spirit

I ran through the falls off the building on the meteor, as purple tears slowly and painfully coursed down my cheeks. Every step I took my knees slowly got weaker and weaker as the pain shot through my legs from running so long, I finally gave up and just collapsed in the middle of the hall, where anyone could find me. I got up off of the ground to wipe of all the purple glitter that they had doused me in.

_I walked into the main control center and sat down in my chair, ready to troll some of the human kids. Everyone around me got very quite, which was unusual for our friend group. I shrugged it off and went back to computer._

_A message from cardioGenastist popped up on my screen. I clicked on it and frowned at what it read._

_CG: HEY NOOK WHIFFER. TURN AROUND._

_I looked behind me and saw that Karkat was standing there with an over sized plastic bag that was filled with something shiny though the material was to dark for me to see exactly what._

_I looked around bewilderingly and opened my mouth to say something when Vriska and Karkat dumped the bag onto me. I then knew what was in the bag. Glitter. Royal purple glitter. Where they had gotten that much glitter is beyond me, all I knew was that it was all over me._

_My eyes began to water as flecks of glitter fell into my sleep deprived eyes. "What? What's going on?" I asked with a frown as I stood up and tried to get the glitter out of my eyes._

_"Get out of here you glittery freak!" Vriska yelled with much gusto. My eyes started to water from tears this time as he listened to the words that his ex-matesprite was shouting at him._

_I listened to what she said and sprinted out of the room to where he was now._

'Why is my life like this? What did I do to deserve this?' I thought to myself. Somewhere along the way of running I had dropped my scarf and both my ears and my gills were in full view of the world. If anyone saw me like this I would have been thoroughly humiliated. Not that I wasn't already.

I stopped when I got to the edge of the cliff, my legs felt as if they were made of jello. I couldn't breath. I stood at the edge of the meteors one cliff and took deep gasps of air, trying to fill my lungs. I felt my head begin to swim as I remembered when I had first discovered that my gills did not work, as all royal purples bloods.

_I felt my legs kick in the water as my lusus had taught me to do when I was much smaller. I could feel his teeth gently tugging on my legs telling me to come down into the water with him. I shivered and ducked my head under, smiling as I saw my lusus flap his gills to show me what to do with mine._

_I followed his lead and flapped my gills. I felt cold water rush into them. I tried to breath, though it felt as if my lungs were filling with the water- and not in a good way. I began to flounder in the water. My lusus finally realized his mistake and dragged me out of the water, back onto safety of the land._

I let my head continue to sway from side to side. When suddenly everything went black. It was cold and dark. I knew somehow that I wasn't in a dream bubble, or on Derse or even Prospit. I was falling slowly backwards, slowly my body was rejected my spirit, it had been doing this for sometime now. 

Every time this happened, it was after I had felt a strong bout of emotion. 

I let the cold dark wind take me into its grasp. It's not like anyone would miss me.


	2. Afraid of the Truth

I sat and crossed his legs over as he listened to Rose rant on and on during our 'therapy' session. I wasn't the one who needed this, it was Karkat but the small troll wouldn't have any of it, so, Kanaya's human matesprite decided to use me instead. Though I was only tolerating it for so long.

I wasn't listening to a word that came out of her mouth at that moment or all the ones previous. What I was focused on was a certain troll that was currently wanting to fill my black quadrant while I wanted him to feel my red one. 

Rose's rant began to slow as she looked out of the door with a glare, at that moment I noticed a streak of purple and teal as Gamzee and Terezi ran past the door. There were several annoying honking noises that echoed down the empty halls. The human placed her papers that were coated in scrawly writing down on the chair next to her as she stood to go and race after the two, as was the code for being in an auspacist relationship.

As soon as she was out of the room, I stood and walked over to the exit, I looked right and left to make sure that no one was around as I darted out of that Gog forsaken room. I sprinted as fast as my out of shape legs would take. Which really wasn't very fast.

I was headed to the control room to find my morail. She had told me yesterday that she wanted to tell me something. I hoped that it wasn't what I thought it was. If Feferi asked me to be here matesprite, I would have to tell her no. For a reason that I did not care to think about.

When I finally got to the control center, I noticed that there was royal purple glitter every where. Vriska was laughing hysterically and Karkat looked smug as all hell. I noticed that Feferi was waiting for me, as she had said that she would, be in the corner of the control center.

I walked over to her after I regained my breath from my brief sprint down the hall. As I walked over, her face lit up. "Hey FF what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked with my lisp going crazy. 

"Oh, glub, glub, glub, Sollux! I was wondering if you wanted to maybe be my matesprite?" She asked clasping her hands together in excitement as she bounced up and down on her heels.

"Oh um," I stuttered out, which was unusual for me. The thought of becoming her matesprite made bile rise in the back of my throat. I would have given her a flat out no and broken up with her even being my morial after hearing that was what she had done to Eridan, but I decided to be nice and let her down gently.

"I'm sure that the feeling is mutual!" She yelled into my face. She puckered her lips as if asking for a kiss as she leaned in. 

I thought, 'to hell with it' and just blatantly said, "No, the feeling ith not mutual. You actually dithgutht me." I saw tears well in her eyes as she crumbled to the ground and started to sob. I suppose that I should've felt bad, but for some reason I didn't not even in the slightest. 

I walked out of the control room leaving my ex-morial sobbing on the ground. I meant to go back to my room but ended up wandering the blank halls instead, Kanaya had attempted to make the drag grey confines look bright and cheerful but had failed. 

When Aradia had blown up, and made us all realize that we had to train ourselves for the fight with Jack Nior and Lord English. Though most of us were already pretty strong, near non of us (with the exception of the once dead Aradia) had reached god teir level.

I walked slowly as my shoes made an echoing sound down the halls. I continued to walk until I found my favorite spot. It overlooked the entire meteor. When I entered I saw someone sitting- no laying in a lump on the ground. I felt my breath quicken as I ran over to the unconscious body, my feet thumping on the ground hard in my head, making my teeth clack together painfully.


	3. Heavenly Liquor

I woke up from the inexplicable darkness that I had been cast into by the unresolved hatred that I had for myself. 

As I lifted- or rather attempted to lift myself off of the floor, I noticed how heavy I felt. I seemed to be loaded to the brim almost overflowing with problems and crippling depression. These were problems that I had dealt with since I was only a grub. My lusus had tried to help, but nothing he had tried worked. Eventually the old sea neighbeast had stopped trying. He too then began to hate me as everyone else did.

I wasn't normal by anyone's standards. Kar always though that he had most of the issues. His blood color had always been kept a secret, as had the issue with my gills. That was of course until one of the Condescension's Heiresses, who had only recently been culled (by Feferi no less), decided that she wanted to pull a prank on me. It had ended up with me almost drowning.

I slowly tried to lift my weighted limbs off of the stone cold floor and move but, my limbs were a bit to heavy at the moment. So instead I just lay there staring intensely at the open sky above me, thinking about how many times I could've changed who I was to please the others to get friends or anything for that matter.

Everyone hated me, if I had been someone else would they have liked me more? If I had gotten the extremely dangerous surgery (that could have killed me) to fix my mutated gills would they have liked me any better? If I had done that would I have been considered even slightly normal? 

I hadn't done any of those things. That was why they had all hated me. I was a freak in their eyes. I mutant beyond their reckoning. I had tried to cover it up as I was just an asshole, and everyone believed me. They would believe me to the very end. Even after death they would still loath me.

I could have asked Feferi to just remain my morial instead of pushing our relationship into a matespriteship. At one point I had a chance to ask Sollux to be my matesprite, but had foolishly turned it down.I had walked up to him and said some horrible things, I did it in front of Fef too.

I walked into the main control room and over to the horn pile where Sollux and Feferi were. "Hey Sol. Hi Fef," I said trying to push away the stupid accent that I had inherited. 

"What do you want Eridan?" Feferi asked with a frown, "Can't you see that I am trying to have a feelings jam with my moirail? I don't need you to ruin it with your black rom."

"FF that wath a little rude," Sollux pointed out with a lisp heavy in his voice.

"I was coming to talk to you actually," I said pointing my finger at Sollux.

From there it had only gone down hill. I ended up getting farther into the black rom with Sollux. Now both he and Fef hated me with a great passion. And with no doubt, Fef would ruin my chances at ever being happy with a matesprite yet again.

I pulled out my sylladex and began to look through it to see what I could find. After quit a while I found a bottle of unnamed liqueur that had a rather strong scent to it. I wondered how it had ever found its way into my sylladex. A thought crossed my head that it could have been poisoned by one of the other trolls. I let that sit on my shoulder for a moment. 

I poured the heavenly elixir down my throat slowly poisoning my body, not noticing that someone else was out on the platform with me.


End file.
